imperium_sunderedfandomcom-20200215-history
Furies
The Furies, are one of the Twenty Space Marine Legions created by the Emperor of Mankind. The Furies, originally known as the Emperor's Wrath, were the 4th Legion to be reunited with their Primarch in the early years of the Great War. Their Primarch, Pluton, was one of the first of the Space Marine Primarchs to join with Uriel in defending against what they saw as an unjust rebellion by Cleophus Crios. The Furies were known from their very inception as the most brutal and direct of assault troops. Their fearsome doctrine was very much the result of the early life of their Primarch. Pluton was raised on the world of Hades as a warrior, an adopted son of one of the most brutal warlords. Pluton would take his place after his death and crush all opposition, ruling the world unopposed when the Emperor and Uriel arrived. Noting the might of the strangers, and relishing the chance to battle across the stars, he pledged his loyalty to the Imperium and took command of the XII Legion. Few could match the record of the Furies in terms of worlds brought into compliance, though many Imperial Governors complained that they were left with little more than ruins to rule. The Legion was censured many times, and Pluton found himself few friends among his brother Primarchs, bar Uriel and Bulvath, who were of a similar disposition to himself. He gave his immediate support to Uriel upon the internment of the Emperor, declaring Cleophus a traitor when he published his 60 Theses and started the Great Sundering. His Furies would act as Uriel's vanguard in many campaigns against the Cleophans, taking heavy losses throughout. In the later years of the Sundering they would be posted to the defence of Terra, to give them a chance to recover from their losses. They were not present at the Batle of Valinkesh and for two weeks they held the Imperial Palace, almost single-handedly, against the Traitor Legions during the Siege of Terra. They had almost been overwhelmed when reinforcements, a joint-force commanded by Uriel and Cleophus, arrived. Molos, the Archtraitor, decided upon a gamble and attacked Uriel's Flagship, the Wrath. Pluton teleported aboard with his personal bodyguard and was the first to battle Molos, but found that he was in no match for the Chaos-infused former First Captain of the Knights Azure. He was struck down, his great maul Cerberus taken by the Archtraitor as a trophy. His sacrifice did not go in vain, for the Furies say that without his fight with Molos, Uriel and Cleophus would not have been able to overcome him and grievously wound the traitor. With great grief the surviving Furies painted their armour black in mourning for their lost Primarch, and vowed never to rest so long as traitors and rebels lived. They took an active role in the Great Scouring, their numbers dwindling to the thousands as rage blinded them to their impending extinction. As a result they founded few chapters during the Second Founding, focusing mainly upon recovering their strength. Now in the Interregnum they serve under their Chapter Master Aidoneus Tartarem, fighting for Uriel and his Imperium against Chaos and the forces of Cleophus. Legion History Hive Dregs Edict of Nanteia The Warlord Coming of the Emperor Furies Cometh x Campaign Brothers in Arms Great Sundering Council of Terra y campaign x Campaign Return to Terra Siege of Terra Victory or Death Mourning Post-Sundering Notable Campaigns Legion Organisation Pre-Sundering Post-Sundering Specialist Ranks and Formations Legion Combat Doctrine Legion Homeworld Legion Beliefs Pre-Sundering Post-Sundering The Long War Legion Gene-Seed Notable Knights Azure Legion Fleet Legion Artefacts Legion Appearance Legion Colours Pre-Heresy Post-Heresy Legion Badge Category:Furies Category:Legions